


情人節？

by chinghon522



Series: Not Alone [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Caretaking, F/M, Lover's Day, Protective Clint Barton, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinghon522/pseuds/chinghon522
Summary: 情人節？不只是情人節這麼簡單...
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Not Alone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356517
Kudos: 3





	情人節？

**Author's Note:**

> 微OOC

一早上，Clint伸著懶腰走進復仇者大廈的飯廳，看見其他四位復仇者已經在吃早餐。

點頭說了聲早安，Clint就走向咖啡機，舉頭就把壺裡的咖啡一喝而空。然後在Tony的抗議聲下，他不得已倒進咖啡粉開煮第二壺。

坐到飯桌邊進食早餐就聽到Thor說甚麼晚上要帶著玫瑰去找他的Lady Jane。

“Cupid，為甚麼只有你一個？你的黑蜘蛛還在織網嗎？” Tony吞下一口吐司問道。

在Bruce帶點擔憂的目光下，Clint把差不多半罐的蜜糖倒在吐司上，”Sleeping。”

Tony聞言奸笑，”雖然說今天是特別日子，但你也別讓她太累嘛。”

Clint皺眉，微微側頭，完全沒想明白Tony話裡的意思。

“今天是Lover's Day，吾友。”Thor掛著燦爛的笑容，興奮的說道。

Bruce推了推眼鏡，靦腆的笑著回應，“實際上是Valentine's Day，不過對你來說意思相差無幾。”

“今天是……14日？”Clint停止了咀嚼，滿腔吐司模糊的說。

Tony翻了一下白眼，“拜託，先吞嚥後說話，但是對的，如果你所說的情人節跟世界標準的一樣是2月14日。”

Clint勉強嚥下嘴裡的食物，滿臉驚恐，“SHIT！”

“怎麼了？發生什麼了？”Steve警覺的看了看周圍。

只見Clint轉身往廚房裡走，從廚櫃上拿下巧克力粉，沖了一大杯。再從旁邊櫃子取過一排巧克力塞進衣服口袋，在藥箱裡順了瓶止痛藥後就往電梯方向走。

把一切看在眼裡的Steve一臉疑惑，攔截了Clint，“究竟怎麼了？我可以幫得上忙嗎？”

“那個……你幫不了，事實上我也沒有太大用處。就是這幾天……為了安全，你們能避開Nat就避開吧。”Clint說完就繞過Steve急步走去乘搭電梯。

Steve一臉迷惘，“有誰可以解釋一下這是什麼情況？”

一直觀察狀況的Bruce從Clint取巧克力跟止痛藥的時候已有想法，直到Clint的說出那句說話，更確認他的猜想。

正當Bruce躊躇著怎樣解釋的時候，Tony面有懼色，“生理期。”

Steve臉即變通紅，嘴又張又合，說不出半句話來。

“這個吾知道，那幾天Lady Jane時高興時失落，也不讓我接近她。”Thor表情有點哀憐。

在Tony‘看來我要加強實驗室玻璃強度’的喃喃自語下，眾人默默計劃接下來幾天留在自己房間。

Clint站在他的房門前，禮貌的敲了敲門，他可不想開門就被子彈射中或飛刀擲中。

打開房門，不見他預想中Natasha拿著手鎗或刀指著他的畫面，但眼前的狀況卻讓他心揪了一下。

Natasha蜷縮在床上，雙手緊掩著肚子，額頭還冒著冷汗。

“Tasha，你還好嗎？”Clint緩緩的接近。

Natasha左手抓過一個枕頭，往Clint的方向丟過去，“走開！”

Clint一個側身躲過，憑著他優秀的平力，手裡那杯巧克力半點不漏。

“Tasha……”未等Clint說完，又一個枕頭往他飛去，他一手擋開，枕頭飛向另一方向。

“離我遠點！”

看Natasha手裡握住小刀，Clint停下了腳步，“給你沖了杯巧克力，Tasha。”

緊握著刀的手放鬆了，Clint心裡呼了一口氣，Natasha的情況還未去到最嚴重。一個箭步上前，把止痛藥放在一旁的床頭櫃上，輕輕扶起了Natasha，把那杯熱呼呼的巧克力往她嘴邊送。

Natasha喝下一口，滿足的嘆了一口氣，繼而雙手捧著杯子慢慢的喝。

Clint見狀微笑，右手放在她後頸輕輕按摩著，左手從衣服口袋拿出一排巧克力，“還有巧克力跟止痛藥，你需要嗎？”

Natasha搖搖頭，“那你想要自己獨處嗎？”Clint的動作並沒有停下。

她抬頭看他片刻，在Clint準備轉身離開的時候，她把手裡的杯子放在一旁，伸手拉了拉Clint垂放在身旁的手。

Natasha想要自己的陪伴，這比他想像中的好很多，Clint爬上床，在她身旁躺下。

頭枕在Clint 的右胳膊，Natasha鼻子重重的呼了一口氣，滿足於跟Clint身體的接觸及被屬於他的氣息包圍。

Clint溫熱的大掌覆上Natasha 的肚子，不輕不重的按摩著，讓她舒服的閉上眼，輕輕的一句‘You're good’飄進他耳裡。

Clint嘴角不能自控的微微向上揚，低頭往快要進入睡鄉的Natasha額上印下一吻，唇仍然貼近，“I got you，Tasha。”

Natasha再次醒來已是黃昏，低頭看了看仍然覆蓋在自己肚子上的大手，轉頭看見Clint熟睡的臉龐，掛上甜蜜的笑容，親上他的下巴、鼻尖、嘴角……

“Mm-Hmm”漸漸清醒的Clint感受到Natasha的親吻，低聲的咯咯笑，“看來你感覺好很多了。”

“是你有先見之明，猜不到你記得我生理期是什麼時候。”Natasha手伏在Clint胸前，輕挑著眉說。

Clint臉刷一下微微紅了，左手摸了摸頭髮，“就……就你知道我好歹也是頂級特工，觀察什麼的我也在行……而且你生理期一向都很準時……要計算也不太難……倒是Tony提醒我才知道今天是14日……”

Natasha好笑的看著Clint窘迫的可愛樣子，忍不住抬手捧著他臉，用一個吻打斷了他要說的話。微微拉開距離，轉頭一想他提到的日子，Natasha再補上一句，“Happy Valentine's Day，Clint。”

Clint聞言笑得露出牙齒，左手抱過Natasha的腰，讓她轉向自己，拉近距離，“Happy Lover's Day，Tasha。”

見她挑眉疑問，Clint主動解釋，“這是Thor版本的說法，我覺得也很適合我們，就偷來用。”

Natasha仰頭望向他深邃的灰藍眼睛，嘴角上翹，輕輕點點頭，雙手穿過Clint腰側收緊，頭埋進他胸懷……

“Happy Lover's Day to us。”


End file.
